


what a kiss is to romance

by TLvop



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, no sex but takes place post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's above him, face drawn in concentration, like he's a code she hasn't deciphered; a firewall she wants to crack.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>For the <a href="http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html?thread=562841#t562841">prompt</a>: </p>
<p>Everyday I rewrite her name across my ribcage<br/>so that those who wish to break my heart<br/>will know who to answer to later<br/>-"Everyday", by Mike McGee</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a kiss is to romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [То же, что поцелуй говорит о любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665463) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> Title is taken from the poem, "Everyday," by Mark McGee, particularly the line: "The word smitten is to how I feel about you/what a kiss is to romance"

Nat's above him, face drawn in concentration, like he's a code she hasn't deciphered; a firewall she wants to crack. Her hair's fallen tangled across her face, some stuck to her forehead and some in front of her eyes, and she's beautiful. Her hand hesitates across his chest before her palm flattens over his sternum. His heart flutters up against the pressure, and she breathes out, resettling herself, and suddenly – he wants to say _it's yours_ , he wants her to know that she doesn't have to just protect it for him, that she can have it. But he doesn't want to sound like some idiot mistaking post-sex emotions for normal ones, doesn't want to see her face when she realizes he really means it, so he swallows the words dry against his throat and smiles at her instead.

Her expression lightens, and she smiles back; laying herself down and curling against his side. Her hand doesn't move, even as his arm curls around her and they edge towards sleep. That's okay; Clint likes the reminder that she's his last and best defense between his heart and the world.


End file.
